


Growing Up In Beacon Hills

by jordahparrish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving multiple attacks from various supernatural creatures, Scott McCall and his friends fianlly managed to settle down with their own families. Now it’s their time, but with the Supernatural Security programme in place, their home town is much safer than it was for their parents - but of course it won’t always stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrivals

Beacon Hills had been safe for years, for the McCall pack, their friends and their children. The safety was also thanks to the Beacon Hills Supernatural Security Programme that had been set up by Scott McCall. Everything had been working smoothly for the parents and their children, before the children, the pack had managed to find a way of bringing Allison Argent back to life, it was a miracle but they had each vowed never to mess with that sort of supernatural again – it was too risky for them now that they all had children. Isaac had made his return to Beacon Hills from France with his two children a few years after suffering heartbreak when his girlfriend died during the birth of their daughter. Things seemed relatively calm, there were barely ever any supernatural emergencies that the Supernatural Security would have to tend to, the protection was working as planned.  
The children, now mostly teenagers, of the pack, had learned about the dangers their parents had faced but they had never known the real terror of it all. The lessons of the past of Beacon Hills were taught by Mr. Dunbar, Scott McCall's beta. He taught the children all about the dangers that the pack had faced, and they listened intently.  
Allison Parrish, the daughter of Lydia and Jordan Parrish, was intrigued by the idea of danger, she was only a human and she wasn't particularly skilled in anything, but she longed for an adventure with her friends. Something new to stir up trouble, anything at all. Harley Lahey called her crazy for wishing such a thing, but she wanted it.  
“So Mr. Dunbar,” Allison had raised her hand in the middle of his class, “if the danger was such a big deal in Beacon Hills back then, how come we've never seen any real monsters?”  
“Supernatural Security,” Paris McCall replied as she turned around in her chair to look at Allison, “my dad didn't set it up for no reason.”  
“Paris is right,” Mr. Dunbar nodded, “Scott's Security programme has been useful to Beacon Hills, there's been many attacks that you wouldn't know of, because they were taken care of easily.”  
“I don't doubt for a second that Mr. McCall's programme is secure and everything, but surely some sort of evil must have managed to slip past them, there's no way they can keep control forever,” she watched as Paris pulled a face.  
“The Supernatural Security Programme if one of the most secure programmes in history, no evil has slipped past them so far.”  
“I'm just saying, in the past there have been evil people who seemed perfectly fine, like... Well my mom said about several. Like that Matt kid, ordinary creepy teenage boy by day, sociopathic lizard controller by night.”  
“That's a different part of the story, Allison.”  
“But you agree, right? We can't stop those kind of threats?”  
“Perhaps not in the beginning, but we can try,” Mr. Dunbar shrugged, he was about to write on the chalkboard again but stopped when he heard a knock on the door, he turned around, as did several of the students.  
“Hi,” Mr. Dunbar's wife, Principal Hayden Dunbar, was stood by the door, “I have two new students who are scheduled for your class.”  
“New students,” Allison glanced over to Harley as she spoke, “watch them be evil!”  
Harley let out a laugh and shook his head, and Allison caught Mr. Dunbar giving her an odd look before she glanced back to the door where a boy and a girl followed Mrs. Dunbar into the room.  
“This is Caleb and Cadence Daehler,” she smiled as she introduced the two teenagers who looked extremely moody.  
“Daehler,” Harley spun around to glare at the two new students, “as in... The same D-”  
“Harley,” Principal Dunbar held her hand out towards Harley.  
“But-”  
“Quiet, now I hope you'll all treat Caleb and Cadence fairly,” she smiled and then left the room.  
“I'm with Allison on her last comment,” Harley mumbled as he turned back to the front.  
“Right,” Mr. Dunbar nodded slowly and then smiled over to the new students who were stood at the back of the room, “take a seat and I'll continue with my lesson.”  
“Supernatural History,” the boy, Caleb, sat down and raised his eyebrow, “that's a strange subject, I mean we've never had a class like that before.”  
“Nobody even knew werewolves existed in our old schools,” Cadence continued, “I'm glad Beacon Hills embraces the crazy.”  
Mr. Dunbar gave Cadence a smile, “we embrace the truth.”  
“They don't look at the world through human goggles,” Caleb shrugged as he looked at his sister.  
“Mr. Dunbar, weren't you just telling us about that Sociopath Kanima Controller, what was his name again?” Harley leaned forward, he knew exactly what he was talking about, and he knew why. He turned back to give the new boy a smile, but the boy was glaring at him.  
“Harley, we're not talking about that,” Mr. Dunbar shook his head, “before Allison asked her question, I was going to talk to you all about Peter Hale. I expect a majority of you have heard about him,” he paused, “actually, who has heard of Peter Hale?”  
Harley, Allison, Paris and several other students raised their hands, Allison looked around and saw the two new students also had their hands up.  
“You two know about Peter Hale?” Allison cocked her head and dropped her hand.  
“He's our mom's uncle,” Cadence replied.  
“So your mom is Cora Hale?” Harley raised his eyebrows, “impressive... And your dad is?”  
“Matt Daehler,” Caleb looked directly into Harley's eyes, “you know, the Sociopath Kanima Controller.”  
“That doesn't make any sense,” Paris hummed, “Matt Daehler died.”  
“So did your mom,” Allison reasoned to Paris, “perhaps he was brought back in the same way.”  
“He was brought back by some guy who wanted to use him for evil, but Cora happened to be crossing paths with the villain around the same time and managed to... Well, she made him good.”  
“Oh this is going to be great,” Harley mumbled, “tell me, Mr. Dunbar, does Scott McCall know about Matt Daehler being alive?”  
“Probably not.”  
“Then someone should tell him!”  
“Don't be ridiculous,” Cadence hissed, “our dad is perfectly fine, he's a great person, we know about his past but-”  
“Let's change the topic,” Mr. Dunbar cleared his throat.

***

The day had managed to pass quickly and Harley found himself sat in the cafeteria with his sister, Chloe, and her friends George Talbot and Heather Cruz. Heather was a senior that Chloe had dance classes with and George was a Junior with Chloe. Harley found himself thinking about the two new kids, they had made several comments about him, and he had heard every single one of them. He didn't like them, they just seemed arrogant and cocky. He saw the boy, Caleb, enter the cafeteria alone, which was odd – Harley would have expected the two to stay side by side all day. Caleb looked up as he walked and his eyes met Harley's, he didn't react too much, just turned away and focused on something else. Harley then saw Tom Dunbar, the sixteen year old son of Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar, walking behind Caleb. He caught the younger boy's eye and waved him over.  
Eventually Tom made his way over to the table and smiled down at Harley, “you called?”  
“I need your help, well not yours, but that Sherlock friend of yours.”  
“You need Jamie's intellect,” Tom nodded slowly, “why?”  
“I want to find out more about... The Daehler twins,” he made sure to whisper, hoping that if Caleb was a werewolf – which he seemed to be – he wouldn't hear Harley over the noise of the rowdy teenagers.  
“Ah,” Tom nodded, “I'll talk to Jamie about it later.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You're welcome,” Tom winked playfully at Harley and then spun around, just in time to see his friend Robbie approaching carrying a pile of paper, “someone's been a busy bee.”  
“Marketing for the next dance show,” he dropped the pile onto the table, gave Harley an apologetic look and then glanced over to Heather, “I'm beginning to think that dancing in the show is less exhausting than marketing it.”  
“It probably is,” Heather nodded and then examined the top piece of paper, “woah is that the poster design?”  
“Yeah, you like it?”  
“I love it!”  
“Thanks.”  
“That's my boy,” Tom patted Robbie's shoulder, “you're a creative genius, you know that?”  
“I do now,” Robbie grinned to Tom.  
“You guys should kiss,” Chloe winked at the two boys.  
“Oh, I uh... I,” Robbie stuttered, looking completely flustered.  
“No,” Heather tutted, “don't you know? Robs has a little crush on my brother, Elijah.”  
Robbie let a smile show and turned to Tom, he moved his hand and signed 'Elijah' to him. Tom's cousin Kyle had created the sign name when the boys were discussing Robbie's hopeless crush on the dancer.  
Tom nodded over to Heather, “he's got it real bad, besides – no offence Robbie – but I'm not really into him like that,” he glanced over to Chloe, “in fact I'm not really into anyone like that,” he shrugged and then smiled at Robbie who was still grinning about the thought of Elijah. Tom clicked his fingers in front of Robbie's face and gave him a 'snap back' look.  
Robbie smiled down at Heather, “wait, this is... Curiously... How are you and Elijah brother and sister if you're...”  
“You mean because I'm half Indian and he's not?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We're both adopted,” she explained easily, “and so is our brother Oliver, you know, it never occurred to me before but Oliver's the only white member of our family.”  
“Interesting,” Tom hummed, he then turned to Robbie, “I'm going to skype Eyebrows later, you want to come over?”  
“Eyebrows?” Harley asked curiously as Robbie had started to nod.  
“Jamie,” Tom informed Harley, “we call him Eyebrows because... Well he has really nice eyebrows basically.”  
“They're prominent,” Robbie commented and then picked up his pile of paper again, “I have to get these to Mrs. Garrett, I'll see you in a minute.”  
“Alright,” Tom patted Robbie's back as he began to walk away.  
“Mrs. G has been non-stop pestering Robbie for those posters,” Heather shook her head as she watched Robbie leave, “I feel sorry for him.”  
“I do too,” Harley nodded, “Mrs. G is a beast when she's angry, for someone that's human.”  
“Am I okay to sit with you guys?” Tom asked quietly.  
“Of course,” George nodded and made space for Tom at the table, Tom took a seat and then searched the room, looking for Caleb. He saw the new boy sat down at a table by himself awkwardly looking around.  
“I'll tell you now Harley,” Tom began to speak, “that boy doesn't look like he'd be a villain.”  
“I bet his dad awkwardly sat alone at tables too,” Harley responded, “you can never know if someone's evil or not.”  
“There's a chance any of us could be evil,” George scoffed, “even baby face Tom here could be evil,” he pointed to Tom who gave a sweet smile and waved his hand, “but we'd never think so, because look at his precious little face.”  
“I have been told that I'm rather cute.”  
“With your parents... You could never be evil.”  
“A villain doesn't become a villain because of their parents, not always,” Tom rolled his eyes, “you know Matt Daehler's parents were apparently two really kind people, the Daehler backstory was because of an irresponsible swimming coach-”  
“Our grandfather,” Chloe added quickly and Tom nodded.  
“Who was letting underage teenagers drink in celebration. Matt was thrown into a pool and after that, his psychopathic tendencies led him to want revenge.”  
“And what if he wants revenge again, for when Gerard Argent killed him,” Harley leaned forward, “he sends his son into high school to hunt down the daughters of Gerard's granddaughter.”  
“I doubt it,” Tom shrugged, “but hey, I'll get Jamie to look into their old school files – if they show any... tendencies similar to their father's, then I'll let you know.”  
Harley slowly moved away and then glanced over to Caleb, “get to work on finding out as soon as possible,” he stood up.  
“Where are you going?” George watched as Harley moved away from the table.  
“I'm going to go make friends,” Harley replied quietly. The table watched as Harley approached Caleb's table.  
“Because that won't be suspicious at all,” Heather rolled her eyes, “what's his fascination with them anyway? They're just two new white kids... Although, I suppose on some terms that does sound a little bit terrifying. Still, he's going to get himself in shit eventually.”  
“Probably,” Chloe agreed, she looked up when she saw Allison Parrish walking into the cafeteria, “apparently Allison thinks the same way as him.”  
Tom turned around and saw Allison stood by Cadence Daehler's side, talking actively to the girl. It looked as though Cadence didn't want to care but she was grinning as she listened.  
“Trust the crazy ones to think alike,” George shook his head, “it's a little bit dangerous, even if the twins aren't evil.”

***

Harley sat down cautiously, he smiled brightly as Caleb looked up to him.  
“Yes?”  
“You looked lonely.”  
“Don't act like you care.”  
“I do.”  
“You were a dick in that Supernatural History class,” Caleb raised an eyebrow, “so why are you acting like you're not one now?”  
“I have a tendency to make judgements, and I shouldn't have, so let's start fresh – huh? I'm Harley,” he held out his hand, hoping his fake smile would win over the boy.  
“I'm leaving,” Caleb stood up and began to leave the table but he was pushed back by his sister.  
“Sit down Caleb,” Cadence tutted, “little Lahey is trying to be nice to you.”  
“Lahey?” Caleb cocked his head as he looked back to Harley, “huh, you must be the son of our dad's childhood best friend.”  
“How did you know my last name?”  
“I told her,” Allison made Harley jump as she sat down next to him, “I told Cadence about... Practically everyone.”  
Cadence gave Harley an almost cocky grin, “I know Allison used to have a crush on you, but you were more interested in boys.”  
“That would have made for a better first impression,” Caleb mumbled with a grin, he then mocked Harley, “I know I was a dick, but let's start fresh. I'm gay.”  
“Actually, I'm bisexual and would that really have made a difference?”  
“I'd feel comfortable to flirt with you,” Caleb responded quickly and quietly. Harley let his eyes open wider, he awkwardly watched the boy, he was stunned – Caleb was all willing to leave him a minute ago and now he was talking about flirting with him. “I'm kidding,” Caleb sneered, “I'd still leave.”  
“Oh thank God.”  
“Ouch.”  
“No I just... I mean, I thought the idea of me being bisexual would change your opinion and I really don't want a changed opinion just because I like guys.”  
“Caleb likes guys, does your opinion on him change?”  
“No, I still think he looks like the human incarnation of grumpy cat.”  
“Oh, that was so sassy,” Caleb tutted, he gave a grin and looked to Allison, “so what are you? If I'm gay, he's bi, she's gay,” he pointed to his sister, “what are you?”  
“Also bi.”  
“Aw, bi buddies,” Cadence taunted them and then let out a laugh, “so we decided to both come out to our parents together, it's the best story ever, go on Caleb tell it.”  
“It was our Junior Prom actually,” Caleb continued, “we invited our dates over at the same time. Melanie and Lewis. They showed up and once they were both there, dad wanted to take a picture of both of the couples, they still thought that I was with Mel and Cadence was with Lewis. Then we got into position for our picture, I stood by Lewis and Cadence stood by Melanie.”  
“Mom was like 'is there something you're trying to tell us?' and then we obviously came out.”  
“How did they take it?”  
“Nothing changed,” Caleb shrugged, “they do always say they loved that we came out like that.”  
“Mom and dad love us no matter what,” Cadence shrugged, “we're blessed to have them as parents.”  
“I told my mom that I like girls,” Allison admitted, “but I haven't told dad – I don't know why, I just haven't.”  
“Who's your mom?” Caleb asked curiously.  
“Lydia Parrish, well she used to be called Lydia Martin, I think she knew both of your parents.”  
“Ah,” he nodded, “and your father?”  
“Jordan Parrish.”  
“I know about Lydia Martin, but not Jordan Parrish. Mom told us about her being a banshee. A harbinger of death.”  
“My dad's a hellhound, so I'm practically the daughter of death,” Allison made a joke and then let out a laugh, “but for such a death related family, we're a lively bunch.”  
“That's cute,” Cadence commented, she then rolled her eyes, “if not cheesy.”  
“It's ridiculously cheesy,” Harley nodded to Cadence.  
“Can I ask you again, why you wanted to sit here?” Caleb crossed his arms as he looked at Harley, “seriously.”  
“I wanted to talk to you,” Harley shrugged.  
“Be nice Caleb,” Cadence clapped her hands together at her brother, “Harley's trying to be, so make some effort, huh?”  
“Fine.”

***

Robbie placed the piles of posters on Mrs. Garrett's desk and smiled at the older woman, she glanced at the posters and gave a swift nod, “good, just pin some of them up around the school and hand them out – if you have time after school could you post some up around town?”  
Robbie glanced down at the pile and then back to the teacher, “you want me to post them up? I thought you were going to get your dancers to do that.”  
“Robert, there's a reason you're doing the marketing for me, now go.”  
Robbie picked up the papers again and miserably walked towards the door, “I haven't eaten my lunch yet.”  
“Then I suggest you be quick,” she replied as she continued to look at her desk.  
Robbie walked out into the corridor and let out a sigh, he made his way over to the first notice board he could see and quickly pinned one of the posters to it.  
“Nice,” he heard someone comment, he spun around and was speechless to see Elijah admiring his poster from behind him, “you designed that, right?”  
Robbie nodded and then finally mumbled a 'yes'.  
“It's really good, amazing actually, did Mrs. G like it?”  
“I don't actually know,” Robbie shook his head, “she just sent me to put them up.”  
“Then she must have liked them?”  
“She didn't really make any comment on them.”  
“Well I think they're amazing.”  
“That's good enough for me,” Robbie replied, he watched as Elijah grinned at him.  
“You're coming to watch the show, right?”  
“Yeah, Tom is too, and one of our friends from Brooklyn is coming over as well, Tom's cousin Kyle. He loves watching dance, just the way people move. He's deaf, so he can't hear the music but the dancing still tells a story to him.”  
“Well, Kyle sounds precious.”  
“He is.”  
“You are too.”  
“What?”  
Elijah didn't say anything, he just winked and then walked away. Robbie felt his heart thumping in his chest as Elijah left, he was unsure of why he actually felt this way about Elijah – it felt sickening but wonderful at the same time. He smiled to himself and then made his way to the next noticeboard, and the next, he continued until he had managed to put his poster up on each notice board around the school. He had placed the posters into his locker and was about to finally go to eat his lunch when he heard the bell ring.  
“You're kidding me.”  
“You alright?” Tom approached Robbie suddenly.  
“I missed lunch, Mrs. G made me put the posters up around school, she wants me to go around town after school as well-”  
“But you're coming to mine.”  
“She'll hate me forever if I don't do this.”  
“I'll ask mom to take them around town,” Tom waved his hand, “she'll be willing to do that for you.”  
“Tom...”  
“Mom is going out tonight, she'll be fine to sort it out for you, I promise. Please.”  
“Fine, but ask your mom first.”  
“I'll ask her right at the end of the day.”  
“Okay,” Robbie smiled.  
“And,” Tom held up his finger and reached into his bag, he pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and held it out to Robbie, “eat this, it's not much, but I was going to give it to you anyway since I know you might not have had much lunch.”  
“I was vouching on the school lunches,” Robbie shrugged, “I woke up late and didn't have time to pack a lunch so...”  
“Robbie.”  
“I make mistakes, I'm only human,” he mumbled, he took the cookie from Tom's grip and then looked to the ground, “let's get to class."


	2. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daehler children become the newest mystery in Beacon Hills.

_“Daehler? Isn't that the same name as that psychopath killer who used to live in your town?”_ Jamie asked as he spun in his computer chair.   
Tom looked at the screen and nodded, “yeah, it's a long story, but can you find something?”  
 _“Obviously, you know they call me eyebrows for a reason.”_  
“Becuase they're on fleek?” Robbie asked as he fiddled with Tom's pillow.  
 _“Because they're always furrowed whilst I research,”_ Jamie scoffed and then after a moment of silence passed he spoke again, _“no it's because I can't tame these bushes,”_ he ran his finger over one of his eyebrows.   
Tom sat patiently as Jamie seemed to easily scour the internet.  
 _“Their Instagrams aren't private for a start,”_ Jamie hummed, _“that was easy to find,”_ he paused to look through the photos, _“they seemed to have friends at their old school, so that's a good sign.”_  
“That's great, but can you find out what school they went to?”  
 _“Easy, looks like they lived in Franklin, at least for their Junior year.”_  
“Can you find their records?”  
Jamie looked up as though he was in an episode of the office, _“probably not, most records are kept on paper. I'm not leaving Brooklyn to go to Franklin to find some kid's file. Why is this Harley guy so curious about them anyway?”_  
“He's just curious.”  
 _“Well according to their school's website, Cadence Daehler was one of the best students in her Junior year, 100% attendance, great grades. Looks like she's a perfect student.”_  
“What about Caleb?”  
 _“There's no mention of him, Tom I'm going to be honest, this research was too easy, you could have done it yourself, in fact Robbie could have done it.”_  
“Hey!”  
 _“I'm kidding Robbie,”_ Jamie let out a laugh, _“I haven't seen much, but I'm pretty sure these two Daehler's are good people.”_  
“That's what George and I were trying to tell Harley, so no dirt?”  
 _“No dirt.”_  
“Thanks anyway.”  
 _“You're not ending the call here are you?”_ Jamie frowned, _“I wanted to talk to my buddies.”_  
“What about?” Robbie asked, he sat up curiously.  
 _“Luciana,”_ Jamie began to whisper, _“I know something... about her father.”_  
Tom rolled his eyes, “Jamie...”  
 _“I'm serious Tom, I think I've hit new ground with this one, stuff you won't believe!”_  
“And what's that?”  
 _“He's a werewolf!”_  
Tom heard Robbie kick a cup from his bedstand onto the floor, “shit, sorry,” he glared at Tom with a panicked expression, “you should probably clean that up, huh?”  
“Yeah, sorry Jamie I have to go to sort this out, I'll talk to you later.”  
 _“Alright... See you later then.”_  
Tom ended the Skype call and closed his laptop before turning to Robbie with wide eyes, “he knows about werewolves?”  
“I actually did spill soda on your floor.”  
“I don't care, Jamie knows about werewolves.”  
“Or he's just... Imaginative,” Robbie tried to reason but he didn't even believe himself, “we can tell him werewolves don't exist, just keep convincing him it's in his head.”  
“Maybe.”  
“We should really clean up this though,” Robbie pointed down to the patch of soda that was soaking into the carpet. 

***

“He was actually... Really nice,” Harley admitted as he sat down on his sister's bed, Chloe had been sat on her bed cross legged with a folder placed on her lap. Inside the folder was information on many of the Supernatural attacks that had happened years before.   
“Well that shock is what you get when you decide to judge people without knowing them,” she shrugged as she pressed a cut out picture onto a page in the folder.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Adding to the Daehler page, they said their mom is Cora Hale, right?”  
“Right.”  
“A Hale and a Daehler, it's unexpected, especially since he was dead, which reminds me,” she pointed to a pen on her bedside table, Harley passed her the pen and watched as she scribbled over the 'deceased' that had been written on Matt Daehler's page.  
“I didn't even know you had that book?”  
“I need to know this stuff to pass Mr. Dunbar's class next year!”  
“You sure that's why?”  
“And... I'm thinking of joining the Supernatural Security when I can, to join that I'd have to know a lot about the past threats of Beacon Hills.”  
“Ah,” Harley nodded.  
“I could probably find out whether Matt Daehler truly is a changed man.”  
“Perhaps we shouldn't,” Harley placed his hand over Chloe's folder.  
“You want to know, don't you?”  
“I do but...”  
“What did you say about Matt Daehler?”   
Chloe and Harley looked up to see their father stood at Chloe's doorway, he had a concerned expression on his face as he watched his children.  
“N-nothing,” Chloe lied, but Isaac wasn't fooled.  
“You said 'Find out whether Matt Daehler is a changed man', what's that supposed to mean? Matt Daehler is dead...”  
“Well,” Harley pulled a face and stood up, “not entirely.”  
“Not entirely? What's that supposed to mean? I know he died!”  
“He did, but remember how... Scott said they had brought Allison back to life-”  
“You're kidding me.”  
“No,” Chloe shook her head, “he has children.”  
“What? This just gets worse... Who's crazy enough to be with Matt Daehler?”  
“Cora Hale,” Harley admitted.  
Isaac's eyebrows shot up in shock, “Cora Hale? Really?”  
“Really.”  
“I need to tell Scott,” Isaac sighed, he rubbed his eyes and then pulled out his phone, “and whilst I get something sorted out about this... Stay away from the Daehler's, okay?”  
“They're nice people,” Harley shook his head.  
“Stay away from them, I used to be best friends with Matt Daehler, but he turned out to be a psychopath.”  
“I could turn out to be a psychopath,” Chloe shrugged, “I mean I do have a scrapbook on supernatural attacks in town. Anybody who seems stable might not be stable.”  
“That seems to be a repetitive theme today,” Harley commented.  
“Matt Daehler is incapable of being on good terms with any sane person.”  
“What about Cora?”  
“She obviously made a mistake,” Isaac shook his head, “I don't suppose you know where they live?”  
“I don't,” Harley shook his head, “but Allison does, she gave Cadence a ride home, apparently they were still deep in discussion.”  
“Which translates to, Alli has a crush on her," Chloe whispered to Harley.  
“Why do you want to know?” Harley ignored Chloe's comment and looked at his father suspiciously.  
“I'm going to pay them a visit.”


	3. The Daehlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac decides to confront the newest residents of Beacon Hills.

“I still think this is the most stupidest thing you've ever done,” Chloe hissed as she followed her father down the pavement, “seriously, after everything you've told us about, this tops it all – you're being ridiculous.”  
“I think I've done worse.”  
“You're about to barge into a family house,” Harley commented as he jogged to keep up with his father's quick steps, “I don't think anything else could be worse than knocking down someone's door and shouting 'you're all dicks because you're dad's a dick'.”  
“I'm not going to do that.”  
“Then what are you going to do?” Chloe found it much easier than Harley to keep up with her father, she took equal steps with him.  
“Tell them to leave.”  
“You can't do that.”  
“Yes I can.”  
“Dad.”  
Isaac stopped and turned around to his son, “you know better than this, Harley, this family... Even with Cora as their mother, can't be trusted.”  
“Little harsh to judge there,” Chloe scoffed, “you were a bad guy once, weren't you dad? You fought Scott's pack, you, Erica and Boyd.”  
“I never killed anyone.”  
“Perhaps not, but still.”  
Isaac shook his head and continued walking until finally he stopped in front of the Daehler house. He let a smile form on his face as he marched up to the door and knocked three times, slowly and loudly.   
“I'll get it!” He heard a shout come from a voice, it was Matt's, he could tell by it's low range. The door opened, by his appearance and voice alone there was no change in Matt Daehler. His hair still seemed the same length, perhaps a bit longer, his eyes were still the shade of blue that reminded Isaac of the eyes of a werewolf who had killed innocent victims, he just seemed to be the same Matt Daehler. Of course after a moment, his expression turned to shock as he recognised the man stood on his doorstep, “Isaac, well I was not expecting you here.”  
Harley looked up around the house as he heard conversation inside, “Isaac? As in Lahey?” it sounded like Cadence, or perhaps she had a similar voice to her mother.   
Isaac was about to respond, but stopped when he saw Cora appear in view, she looked just as he remembered her – but instead of the baggy shirt and jeans which she regularly wore as a teenager, she was wearing a dress – that was enough to shock Isaac.   
“Isaac,” Cora repeated his name as she approached the door, “long time no see.”  
“Long time no see?” Isaac raised an eyebrow, “long time no see, last time I saw this guy,” he pointed to Matt, “he was controlling a human-sized lizard.”  
“We don't talk about the past in our house,” another male's voice made Isaac jump, he saw another boy poke his head around the door, it looked as though he had just ran down the stairs to be part of the scene, “it's a rule.”  
“We talk about the past,” Cora corrected, “just not the dark past.”  
“Dark past,” Isaac cocked his head to the side, “well sorry but I'm going to break your rules, how on earth could you marry a psychopath like Matt Daehler?”  
“She showed me the light,” Matt shrugged.  
“Cute,” Chloe commented as she stepped closer from the house.  
A split second after Chloe's comment, they heard “gross,” come from Cora and Matt's daughter, Cadence.   
“You had children,” Isaac commented.  
“So did you,” Cora smiled in response and motioned to the two teenagers stood outside, “how about you three come inside and we can sit down and have this conversation?”  
“I am not letting you be reasonable when you married Matt Daehler.”  
“Come in and sit down,” Cora repeated the order. Isaac was shocked to see Harley and Chloe easily walk past him, they were then followed by Cora and Matt's two children. Begrudgingly, Isaac followed, only looking back when he heard Matt close the door.  
Isaac walked into the living room, which looked far more homely than the Lahey's own living room, the sofa was a corner sofa which was big enough to seat all seven of them. Isaac sat at one end of the sofa and watched as his children sat with the Daehler twins.  
“So, I guess you want to know everything,” Cora commented as she sat down next to Isaac.  
“I want to know if you're insane.”  
“I'm not,” Cora pulled a face at the man and then shook her head, “when I met Matt, someone had brought him back to life – trying to use his evil genius for their master plans. I basically beat the shit out of that guy and saved Matt, he told me about his past, but that was in his past life – I managed to get him onto the better tracks.”  
“I regret everything I had done... My mind was fucked up.”  
“So you died and came back to life,” Isaac rolled his eyes, “doesn't mean you're going to be a saint, you killed people!”  
“Technically the kanima did,” Caleb mumbled as he leaned back on the sofa, “my dad used to have a fucked up mind, but he doesn't anymore, in fact he seems to be a better father than you are.”  
Harley placed his hand on Caleb's chest and looked at him, giving him some kind of a warning look, and then Caleb instantly gave a look of apology.  
“I made mistakes.”  
“Yes, that's what I'd call being a psychopath,” Isaac shook his head, “I think it's ridiculous, you all acting as though you did nothing wrong.”  
“We don't,” Cora calmly responded, she shook her head, “the kids know all about what Matt did in the past, but we don't talk about it, because it's not a comfortable subject.”  
“You know what wasn't comfortable? Being paralysed by kanima venom.”  
“I imagine the people who died were worse off,” Cadence mumbled, “but still, Mr. Lahey, if you look around our entire house – you can see that we're a perfectly happy family. People change, and sure that's not an excuse, but I'm not trying to make it an excuse. Look at us,” she pointed to a family photo on the wall, “we're a happy family.”  
Isaac shook his head and stood up, “I don't have to like your family living in Beacon Hills,” he looked directly at Matt, “but I don't have to stay here and be brainwashed into thinking that you're innocent. Come on Harley, Chloe,” he began to walk out of the living room but quickly turned back when he didn't hear his children following.  
“I want to stay,” Harley shrugged, “I want to know more about the Daehlers.”  
“Me too,” Chloe nodded, “I want to hear their side of the story.”  
Isaac looked at his son and daughter in disbelief and then left the house as quickly as possible, he decided to make his way to Scott's house – he couldn't be the only sane person left in Beacon Hills.

***

Harley looked at Caleb, wondering if his original thoughts were wrong, he was pretty sure they were. Caleb was watching his parents in fascination as they actually began to speak about Matt's past. It seemed like Isaac's words may have made the parents forget about the 'don't talk about the dark past' rule. It was obvious to Harley that Caleb hadn't heard the full story of his father's past, but hearing it now seemed like a present to Caleb.   
“I remember when they found out it was me,” Matt sounded scared himself, he didn't seem to enjoy thinking about his past but he continued, “I may have held multiple people at gunpoint, two of them being the sheriff and his son.”  
“Who is also now a sheriff,” Cora added, she watched with a small smile as Matt's eyes widened.  
“I didn't know that bit.”  
“I may have bumped into him earlier today, he doesn't know about you – I figured I'd wait so we could see his reaction together.”  
Chloe let out a small giggle, “well I imagine it might be somewhat similar to our father's reaction...”  
“Stiles hated me,” Matt shrugged, “he probably still does.”  
“Well probably,” Cora nodded, “didn't you hurt him?”  
“I hurt his dad, the kanima did paralyse Stiles multiple times though.”  
“Don't get me wrong,” Cora held out his hands, looking at the Lahey children, “I don't forgive Matt for what he has done in the past – I didn't fall in love with that Matt, I fell in love with the Matt who was more than eager to change once he was brought back to life.”  
“Who was it, that brought Matt back to life?”  
“I don't know, some kid named Theo – he had said something about becoming powerful.”  
“Our dad wasn't around for the Theo days,” Chloe interjected, she looked to her brother and then smiled, “he had moved to France after Allison's death.”  
“Derek told me about that,” Cora almost mumbled, “right before he disappeared off of the face of the earth.”  
“She's alive again now,” Harley added, “possibly in a similar way to Matt being alive.”  
“Really?” Matt raised his eyebrows and then awkwardly sank back into his seat, “I think I know someone I should stay away from, I'm more scared of her than I am of Stiles.”  
“You did stalk her...”  
“I did, and... I actually can't believe I did.”  
“What was it like, being evil?” Chloe asked curiously.  
“Awful,” Matt shook his head, “I regret every single day when I controlled that Kanima.”  
Cora looked down at the floor and then stood up, “would you two like something to eat?”  
“Oh, no thank you,” Chloe shook her head quickly.  
“Are you sure? Matt hasn't served dinner yet so you're free to join us.”  
“I mean your dad kind of just left you here so...” Caleb turned to Harley with a sweet smile, “plus dad makes the best spaghetti and meatballs.”  
“I guess it wouldn't hurt,” Harley replied with a matching smile.

***

Isaac crossed his arms as he waited for the door to open, eventually it did, Scott's oldest daughter looked at Isaac with a raised eyebrow before turning around and calling for her dad. Isaac waited for a moment and quickly, Scott arrived in front of the door with his regular crooked smile.  
“Hey Isaac, I'm guessing that there's a reason you're here?”  
“Yeah,” Isaac nodded and then waved a hand for Scott to come outside, when Scott stepped outside the door Isaac sighed and then ran a hand through his hair, “so... I'm just going to be straight with this, Matt Daehler is alive... And in Beacon Hills.”  
“What?”  
“And he's married to Cora Hale.”  
Scott glanced around to make sure Allison wasn't in earshot, but both he and Isaac could hear her humming to herself from somewhere in the house.   
“To Cora?”  
“Yeah, on top of that they have children. I just think it might be an idea to... Keep an eye on them.”  
“That's why you came to me?”  
“Yeah, Harley and Chloe are still at the Daehler house at the moment, they trust them an-”  
“Chloe always had good judgement,” Scott shrugged.  
“Yes, but Matt Daehler is a psycho who died and should still be dead.”  
“Did you go to their house?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did Matt show any signs of being how he used to be?”  
“No not exactly, but-”  
“Talk to Harley and Chloe,” Scott suggested quickly, “ask them to keep an eye on the Daehler's, if they start to show any signs, then you can call up the Supernatural Security, I'm sorry but I can't make anything happen if they're not actually showing any signs of evil.”  
“But-”  
“Isaac,” Scott placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder, “Derek used to be bad, you used to be bad.”  
“We didn't kill people like Matt did!”  
“I'll talk to Cora and Matt,” Scott replied quietly, “after I've gently broken the news to Allison, just don't act too... out of hand about this, we have to give them the benefit of the doubt.”  
Isaac hesitated, but then he shook his head and sighed, “fine, fine, but if anything bad happens...”  
“You told me so,” Scott nodded, “I'll understand.”


	4. A Start to Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after visiting the Daehler family, Harley realises he was definitely wrong to judge the twins. Meanwhile, Tom ends up trying to start something new for Robbie.

The next day at school Tom approached Harley with a frown on his face, Harley was stood by his locker looking through one of his books.  
“Jamie couldn't find anything against them,” he admitted straight away.  
“It's alright,” Harley shrugged, he threw the book back into his locker, closed the door and turned to Tom, “my dad wants me and Chloe to 'keep an eye' on them. We went over to their house last night, Chloe and I even stayed for dinner, which was delicious by the way.”  
“You certainly have changed your mood about them.”  
“When I spoke to Caleb at lunch yesterday he was... Interesting, and he just seems to be a nice guy. Then when we went to the Daehler house, they were so kind.”  
“Well then, it's a good thing Jamie didn't find anything.”  
“I don't think they're evil,” Harley shrugged, “I think I was wrong to judge.”  
Tom began to smile, “well look at you, finally seeing the light, so you're their friend now?”  
“Yeah, I guess I am,” Harley nodded slowly, “but I'll still keep an eye on them.”  
“Are you on about the Daehler twins?” Allison Parrish made Tom jump as she spoke from behind him, he turned to see her with a grin, “they are really sweet, aren't they?”  
“Surprisingly, yes.”  
“Can you not sneak up on people?” Tom asked with a nervous laugh, “it's terrifying.”  
“Sorry, I hang out with too many werewolves.”  
“That reminds me,” Tom started to mumble to himself, then he looked up at Harley with a worried expression, “I think my friend Jamie knows about werewolves, which he shouldn't, because he's never even been to Beacon Hills, he lives in Brooklyn and I've never heard of anyone outside of Beacon Hills knowing about werewolves – well except the werewolves themselves of course.”  
“How does he know?”  
“He thinks that our friend's dad is a werewolf.”  
“Thinks or knows?”  
“He said he knows, but that's Jamie so,” Tom trailed off, “anyway I should go find Robbie,” Tom quickly excused himself from the Seniors. Allison watched Harley and let a smile grow on her face.  
“Someone's thinking about someone,” she almost whispered and stepped closer to Harley, “and if I do the math correctly, since you've rarely ever had this face, and definitely not around Tom or I, that must mean it's someone new – and you did seem awfully curious about Caleb during lunch yesterday so...”  
“He's sweet,” Harley admitted, “after dinner yesterday, I went to his bedroom with him – we just ended up having a conversation about their past, Caleb told me how he had to take days off of school because of his werewolf side – so yeah they're werewolves, he said that Cadence had an easier time taming her wolf but because he found it so difficult his parents made him stay out of school for some days.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, he said he still has trouble but he'll probably end up taking less time off because people know about it here.”  
“Well that's awfully cute,” Allison let out a small chuckle, “so we both agree, this family can't be evil.”  
“It doesn't seem like they are,” Harley looked around in time to see Cadence and Caleb turn a corner of the hallway, he smiled as they began to walk towards him and Allison.   
“Hey,” Caleb quickly waved as he approached Harley.   
“Hi,” Harley responded trying not to have too eager of a smile, “are you alright?”  
“Yeah,” Caleb nodded and turned to look at his sister, “we ended up staying up quite late, talking about... Stuff,” he seemed to avoid eye contact with Harley but then finally he gave the boy a smile, “do you want to come over again sometime?” Mom and dad really enjoyed having you over.”  
“Maybe,” Harley gave a quick shrug, “it was pretty fun.”  
“Pretty fun?” Cadence raised an eyebrow, “what did you two get up to?”  
“Nothing,” Caleb thumped Cadence's shoulder, “I told Harley about our old school. How I'd take days off to help control my wolf,” he almost mumbled as he spoke, “but hopefully, that should happen less here.”  
“Hopefully,” Cadence agreed, “I mean the principal is a werewolf so I imagine there must be some form of Werewolf anger management here, right?”  
“No,” Allison frowned as she shook her head, “although that's not a bad idea at all, you could put it forward to Principal Dunbar, I'm sure she'd be happy to look into it.”

***

“Mrs. G hates me,” Robbie whispered to Tom as they walked through the hallway, “she bumped into your mom last night when your mom was taking the posters around, then she stopped me when I came into school and took me into her classroom, then she yelled at me, telling me I was being lazy for not doing the job given to me.”  
“She got mad because the principal was doing it for you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But my mom was fine with doing it,” Tom scoffed loudly, “and Mrs. G is... well she's a bitch. God, I hate that woman. One day, she'll get what's coming to her.”  
“You don't sound threatening, at all,” Robbie let out a laugh, “you just sounded like a cute little cartoon villain who constantly fails to get revenge,” he pinched Tom's cheek and then gave him a wink, “that's why you're my favourite, I know you'll never turn against me.”  
“Thanks?” Tom batted Robbie's hand away and let out a low chuckle, “how could anyone turn against you?”  
“Good question, I don't have an answer to it.”  
“Nobody does,” Tom raised his eyebrows and glanced around before stopping Robbie by placing a hand on the shorter boy's chest, “well, well, look who's admiring your handiwork,” he nodded over to Elijah who was stood by the noticeboard looking at Robbie's poster.  
“He was checking it out yesterday too, it makes sense, I mean he is part of the show.”  
“I think he's admiring his crush's fine artwork.”  
“I'm not his crush.”  
“I bet you are,” Tom rolled his eyes and patted Robbie's shoulder, “I'm sure if I wasn't asexual, I'd be checking you out.”  
“That doesn't make me feel uneasy at all,” Robbie joked.  
“Of course, you're only the platonic love of my life, nothing more.”  
“Now that just makes me sad.”  
“What do you want from me?” Tom groaned playfully, after a second he looked back over to Elijah and smiled at Robbie, “you should go talk to Elijah, I'm sure he'd love to see your pretty face.”  
“Aw, you think it's pretty,” Robbie placed his hands against his cheeks and gave a childish grin.  
Tom nodded and then glanced over to Elijah, he cleared his throat, shouted Elijah's name, pushed Robbie forward and then turned away, leaving Robbie stood in the middle of the hallway with wide eyes aimed directly at Elijah.  
The senior looked over to Robbie and gave a smile, he wandered over and cocked his head to the side, “did you call?”  
“Well, Tom actually did but then he left and so...”  
“Ah, I understand. He was purposefully trying to embarrass you, that's cute.”  
“W-wait no, I didn't m-mean,” Robbie stuttered over his words and gave up, he shook his head, took a breath and looked directly into Elijah's eyes, “um, how are you doing?”  
“I'm doing good.”  
“That's great,” Robbie pressed his lips together, “so you were looking at my poster again?”  
“It's really nice, I told you that.”  
“Well, I thought you were just being nice, to be honest.”  
Elijah rolled his eyes, “no, your poster is actually really good, I promise.”  
“Well, thanks again.”  
“Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?”  
Robbie tried not to choke on air, he glanced around and shrugged, “well I mean...”  
“Just a yes or a no will do.”  
“ Yeah, yeah I guess that'd be nice.”  
“Well, that wasn't so hard now was it,” Elijah winked and then walked past Robbie, he spun around and continued speaking, “I'll come up with a time and get back to you.”  
“Alright.”


	5. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is still persistent with his investigation which doesn't please Tom. Meanwhile, Robbie is excited for his date with Elijah.

Tom glanced up as he heard the familiar ringing of a Skype call coming from his laptop, he let out a huff of breath and climbed off of his bed to reach his laptop, he let himself smile slightly when he saw Jamie's Skype name 'Eyebrows' appear on the screen and quickly, he pressed the green answer button.   
_“Good eve, dear Thomas,”_ Tom raised an eyebrow as Jamie spun around in his chair as a greeting.  
“Any particular reason you called?” Tom asked in a similar false tone.  
 _“Does there have to be a reason for me to talk to you?”_  
“Usually, there is.”  
 _“Okay, maybe there is this time as well,”_ Jamie shrugged, _“I'm looking into the thing with Luciana's father, I just want you to be my secondary investigator.”_  
“I'm not helping with your... Ridiculous investigation, Jamie.”  
 _“Come on Tommy, please.”_  
“Jamie, there's no such thing as werewolves.”  
 _“You don't sound too sure,”_ Jamie crossed his arms, _“I mean surely you would have seen something, you do live in Beacon Hills.”_  
“What?” Tom choked up as he looked at his screen.  
 _“That's where Luciana's father came from, want to know how I know? Because he told me himself, that's also-”_  
“Beacon Hills is a perfectly ordinary town, Jamie,” Tom refused to listen to Jamie's beliefs, even though he knew how true they were, “trust me, now I have to go, I have to help dad out with some stuff.”  
 _“But-”_  
“I'll see you later.”  
 _“Yeah alright then,”_ Jamie seemed to mumble as Tom pressed the end call button. He sat in the silence that followed, thinking about everything Jamie had said to him.  
“Tom,” he looked up to see his mother stood in his doorway, she was smiling sweetly at him, “I heard your conversation with Jamie.”  
“You did? Well... What do I do about it?”  
“You have to figure it out, whether keeping a secret is truly worth it. In the past, when a secret has been kept, it hasn't always ended well for those it was kept from.”  
“I remember dad telling me that once before,” Tom nodded slowly, “secrets are sometimes worse than knives, right?”  
“Something like that,” Hayden nodded and walked across her son's room to sit on his bed, “keeping a secret from someone can have horrifying consequences, you think you're protecting someone you love bu-”  
“Woah, I don't love Jamie.”  
“He's one of your best friends.”  
“Well yeah, but I don't lo-”  
“If I had said this about Robbie...”  
“He's the platonic love of my life, but I don't love him.”  
“Love and romance are about more than a relationship, Tom. Your friends are your loved ones and if they can be protected by the truth, then tell it.”  
“Jamie lives in Brooklyn, he'll be fine.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I highly doubt he'll be coming to Beacon Hills anytime soon.”

***

Robbie ran up to the counter with a grin on his face, he looked to the girl at the other side, Cordelia Whittemore. She had moved to Beacon Hills with her parents around a year ago and had managed to become good friends with Robbie since he was a regular customer at the coffee shop. He knew that Cordelia's father was once a friend of his dad's – well, a friend of his dad's friends.  
“What's behind the smile today, Stilinski?” Cordelia leaned forward in curiosity.  
“I'm on a date,” Robbie replied with a whisper and then nodded over to Elijah who had only just made his way through the doors, “he only asked me out today, but here we are.”  
“I always thought you and Tom were dating.”  
“Platonic and romantic are two different sides of the scale,” Robbie tutted, “Tom's more like my platonic boyfriend.”  
“Uh-huh,” Cordelia raised an eyebrow, “so what would you like today?”  
“The usual,” Robbie shrugged.  
“Is your usual good?” Elijah asked as he approached Robbie.  
“It's wonderful,” Robbie nodded in response.  
“Then I'll have what he's having,”   
“Of course,” Cordelia nodded and turned away to begin their order, she spun back around and smiled, “that'll be $3.”  
“Only $3?”  
“Special discount for little Robbie,” Cordelia gave Robbie a wink, “and his date.”  
“Thank you so much C.”  
“You're welcome.”  
After receiving their drinks, Robbie led Elijah over to the table he regularly sat at with Tom, as they sat down Elijah looked back over to the counter.  
“She's certainly cute,” he then looked to Robbie, “I haven't seen her around here before.”  
“She moved here last year from London, hence the accent,” Robbie answered quickly, “obviously you don't get coffee as much as I do.”  
“I don't come here very often.”  
“There goes my only pick up line,” Robbie let out a small laugh, “so uh...”  
“Please don't ask me any awkward questions,” Elijah smiled as he spoke, “like 'what's your favourite colour?'”  
“Have you been asked that on some other date?”  
“Yes, safe to say nothing really became of it,” Elijah paused and then raised an eyebrow as he watched Robbie, “what are you grinning about?”  
“You didn't correct me.”  
“Correct you?”  
“About this being a date.”  
“Of course, I didn't correct you, I asked you on a date, so this is a date.”  
“Oh, yeah that would make sense,” Robbie mumbled and looked around the coffee shop, it was empty – except for himself, Elijah and Cordelia who was still stood at the counter. It wasn't that different to how it usually was, surprisingly the coffee shop didn't seem too popular among the residents of Beacon Hills. Robbie regularly visited the coffee shop with Tom if they decided to walk home from school.   
“You're not usually this quiet, Stilinski,” Elijah raised an eyebrow.  
“I'm just nervous.”  
“Don't be, just pretend... Pretend I'm Tom.”  
“That'd be weird,” Robbie commented quickly, “platonic life partners don't date each other.”  
“Platonic life partners?”  
“It's how we describe our friendship.”  
“Is everything you do this adorable?”  
Robbie hesitated, “that sounded sarcastic.”  
“I didn't mean it to,” Elijah suddenly panicked, his eyes went wide, “I'm so sorry.”  
“Robbie, have you ever been on a date before?” Cordelia suddenly asked from the counter, “because this is really awkward to be in the same room as you two.”  
“I haven't,” Robbie admitted as he spun around to look over to the girl. Cordelia seemed to roll her eyes before she waved Robbie over to the counter.   
Elijah watched as Robbie rushed over to the girl, Cordelia began to whisper to Robbie and then led him into the backroom of the coffee shop, leaving Elijah by himself for a short while. He tapped on the table as he waited for Robbie to return. Eventually, after what felt like forever – which in reality was only a minute of two – Robbie and Cordelia appeared again. Robbie made his way over to the table and sat down with a confident smile. Elijah knew immediately that Cordelia had sprayed Robbie with something, what the scent actually was was a mystery to Elijah but it was definitely a good scent. Robbie's hair had also been changed slightly.  
“She gave you a quick first date makeover, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Robbie nodded, “and some advice.”  
“That was nice of her.”  
“It was, Cordelia is a really nice girl so it's definitely something she'd do.”


	6. At The Daehler House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Allison agree to have dinner at the Daehler house with their new friends.

Allison had agreed with Harley and the Daehler twins to make her way over to the Daehler house, she hadn't told her mother where she was going – she loved her mom but there was a protective streak that would stop her from letting Allison go to the Daehler house. She had lied and said she was going to Harley's, well it wasn't entirely a lie since she did go to his house first. She and Harley then made their way to the Daehler house on foot – managing to get out of the house easily since Harley's dad wasn't home.   
“You and Caleb seem to be hitting it off,” Allison teased, she playfully bumped into him.  
“It's been like a day.”  
“And he's been giving you hearteyes,” she was grinning up at him.   
“You've been so busy checking out my chance at romance that you haven't seen your own, have you?”  
“Huh?”  
“Oh, my little bi queen of the night,” Harley was chuckling, he stopped walking and grabbed Allison's hands quickly, “Cadence is the one who wanted you to join us today.”  
“Doesn't mean anything.”  
“I bet it does.”  
“We're friends.”  
“You're a cute girl, and she's a cute girl that likes cute girls, it all adds up.”  
“Just because we both like girls... That really doesn't mean anything should happen.”  
“No, but look at your eyes right now, they're twinkling,” Harley raised his eyebrows and after a moment Allison kicked Harley's shin and laughed.  
“We're under a streetlight, you dweeb.”  
“Did you seriously just call me that?” Harley responded with a laugh, “come on Alli, I can hear your heartbeat.”  
“Alright creep,” Allison tutted, “she is a cute girl.”  
“A cute girl who likes girls,” Harley added, “which is a plus for you.”  
“Is this a double date?” Allison's eyes went wide and she gasped as she looked into Harley's, “it basically is, isn't it! Wow, I knew you and I manage to move fast with things but this is a whole other level Harls.”  
“Relax, we're just having dinner with them and their parents,” Harley tried to reassure Allison by setting his hand on her shoulder, then he paused and stared at her with his own wide eyes, “it's a triple date.”  
“I am not dressed for a date,” Allison crossed her arms, “no wait, this is ridiculous, we've known them for a date, they'd tell us if it was a date, and it's not a date, because they haven't asked us on a date, it's just friends hanging out and eating food.”  
“Not too much of a big deal,” Harley agreed.  
After a moment of silence they began walking again, Allison let out a grunt, “but what if they were subtly hinting to us?”  
“No, no I think you were right before,” Harley waved his hand to Allison, “we should stop overthinking this, we're being ridiculous, let's just go be friends. Until something more happens of course.”  
“Come on,” Allison grabbed Harley's hand and began to march much faster than they had been walking. 

***

“So,” Cora leaned on the doorframe to her daughter's bedroom, “this Allison you've invited over.”  
“Not Allison Argent,” Cadence added with a small smile, “Allison is Lydia's daughter.”  
“I didn't think you'd invite Allison Argent,” Cora let out a laugh, “and Lydia is okay with her daughter being here?”  
“I don't think she actually knows.”  
“What?”  
“Allison and Harley said something about trying not to tell their parents, which is fair enough – everybody's parents will think that the children of Matt Daehler are obviously going to be psychopaths,” Cadence rolled her eyes, “it's totally unfair.”  
“I understand, people will react similarly when they find out I'm his wife,” she sighed and walked over to stand by Cadence's chair, “unfortunately there doesn't seem to be anything we can do about that.”  
“If we are good people, we'll be creeps, right?”  
“Right, we'll just have to stay away from trouble, okay?”  
“Okay,” Cadence nodded and smiled as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Cadence stood up from her chair and made her way to her window, she glanced outside and saw Harley and Allison on their way. She spun around and calmly made her way out of her room and down the stairs to their front door. She opened the door and stepped outside, grinning as Harley and Allison noticed her.  
Caleb also stepped outside of the house behind Cadence, she glanced up to her brother to see him smiling over to Harley and Allison.   
“Hi,” Allison rushed over, almost tripping up the path as she did, she smiled at Caleb and then looked to Cadence, “you look nice.”  
“I literally haven't changed a single thing since school,” Cadence replied with a raised eyebrow.  
Allison's jaw dropped and she hesitated but eventually she managed to mumble, “well you look nice.”  
“Just say thanks, Cadence,” Caleb patted Cadence on the back.  
“Thanks,” Cadence turned back to Allison with a smile, “you look nice too.”  
“Thank you.”  
Caleb looked over to Harley with a smile and then cleared his throat, “well, come on in guys.”   
“Second time, Harley?” Cadence and Caleb's dad commented as he came into the hallways, he let out a low chuckle, “my food was that good, huh?”  
“To die for,” Harley commented, he paused and began to stutter, “w-wait that sounded... I didn't mean for that to mean... Well because you... You know, killed people...”  
“It's fine,” Matt laughed, “in fact, that's a good one, I might use it in the future.”  
“Yes, because the world needs even more reason to hate you,” Cadence rolled her eyes.  
“You're house is... Really nice,” Allison whispered as she glanced around the wall, “can I look around?”  
“Cadence will show you around,” Caleb volunteered his sister with ease. Cadence cocked her head but then nodded to Allison.  
“Come on, dinner won't be for another twenty minutes, I'm sure,” she smiled and pointed to the stairs, “we'll start upstairs,” Cadence ran up the stairs with Allison in tow. She stopped at the top of the stairs and hummed, looking both directions before heading right, “I'll show you Caleb's room.”  
Cadence walked to the furthest door and pushed it open, she entered the room and gently pulled Allison in behind her, “this the palace of Caleb, neater than I remembered it – which means he's got one thing one his mind.”  
“What's that?”  
“Looking good for guests,” Cadence whispered and then winked, she moved further into the room and sat down on the bed that was placed in the center of the room. She let Allison explore the room with curiosity. Allison made her way over to Caleb's desk where his laptop was closed, but she was paying attention to the two photo frames on the desk. One of them was of Cadence and Caleb, it was a picture that their mother had taken when they had first moved into their older house, also slipped into the frame was a photo booth strip of photos of them both – Allison cocked her head to the side and turned around to Cadence.  
“Your eyes are closed in these...”  
“Yeah, otherwise our eyes cause this lens flare thing, it's stupid,” Cadence sighed, “but we still managed to look cute.”  
“Very,” Allison nodded and then looked over to the other photo, “who's this?”  
“Melanie and Lewis, our prom dates, they were our best friends.”  
“You weren't dating them?”  
“No, they were just going to prom with us as a favour really, and for the dramatic outing to our parents.”  
“But you guys still talk, right?”  
“Nope, they're part of the reason we had to leave.”  
“Then why does Caleb have this picture? If you don't talk to them?”  
“Guilt.”  
“Guilt?”  
Cadence looked down at the floor and let out a sigh, “I'm surprised the news of werewolf attacks isn't circulated right back to your area. I told you about our Junior Prom, how we used it to come out to our parents. It was going to be a perfect night, we had been accepted by our parents, accepted by our friends and classmates. It was great. Until we realised it was on a full moon, we only realised when Caleb started having trouble containing his wolf and usually by then it's too late – mom and dad usually have a tactical way of getting him back to normal but I just couldn't move... I remember seeing our friends and classmates injured, screaming and just freaking out. I told Caleb we had to leave – he was stunned with what he had done, I knew there wouldn't be any going back after that. They all saw him, they would have known. We moved straight away.”  
“You moved after your Junior Prom?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then how come you only just got here?”  
“We tried looking for mom's brother, she knew he wasn't in Beacon Hills but she had no idea where he actually was.”  
Allison looked back to the picture, “did anyone die?”  
“No,” Cadence quickly answered, “and the proof is in Caleb's eye color.”   
“I believe you.”  
“There were serious injuries, though, Lewis was probably the worst – he was the closest at the time. I mean, the entire thing was kind of triggered by Lewis, because Caleb did have a bit of a crush on him. After it all happened, Caleb was explaining the last bits he fully remembered, which was Lewis asking him to be his boyfriend. Caleb's heart rate must have increased and then next thing he knew, he was covered in blood and everyone was screaming and running around frantically.”  
Allison pressed her lips together and began to look around the room, she then curiously made her way over to Caleb's shelves. She picked up a bright yellow rubber duck and turned to Cadence with a raised eyebrow.  
“It reminds him of happiness.”  
“Ducks?”  
“He says ducks always seem so content, I asked him how and he said 'just listen to their little quacks'.”  
“Your brother certainly is dorky and adorable,” Allison placed the duck back on the shelf and picked up a teddy bear.  
“That's his first teddy, very precious to him.”  
“He definitely didn't seem like the type that would have these on his shelf,” she gently put the teddy bear back into place and moved over to the bed, “I think I've seen enough of Caleb's room – I don't want to delve too far into his private life.”  
“You already know the most terrifying thing he's been through,” Cadence replied quietly, “but let's move on to my room.”  
Cadence jumped up from the bed and moved out of the room, her room was the next door along from Caleb's, she wandered in and once again moved straight over to the bed. She looked up as Allison entered.  
“Right next to my big brother, as always – but luckily Caleb doesn't seem to enjoy his own hand so I don't have to put up with any gross noises. He does, though,” Cadence hummed, she saw Allison stop in her steps and raise one eyebrow, “what?”  
“I'm just surprised,” Allison shrugged, “I didn't expect you to be so honest with me.”  
“I can be more honest and show you m-”  
“No thanks!” Allison quickly shook her head, she could feel her cheeks turning red as she thought about whatever Cadence was going to say.  
“I was going to say my Tumblr, but okay.”  
Allison stared at Cadence before letting out a laugh, “so what's interesting in your room?”  
Cadence shrugged and fell back on my bed, “my bed is interesting.”  
“Are you trying to get me in your bed?”  
“Well if you're up for it,” Cadence laughed as she looked up to Allison. The other girl was looking at Cadence's closet, then she quickly moved over to Cadence's bedside table.  
“I like looking at the photos,” Allison mumbled as she picked up a photo frame, the photo inside was a picture of Cadence, Caleb and their mother – none of them were looking at the camera, in fact, they were all facing away, silhouetted by the sunset in the background, “this is really beautiful.”  
“My dad took it, he used to be into photography, it's the best family portrait we're going to get,” Cadence smiled, “and you're right, it is beautiful.”  
Allison skipped over to the other side of Cadence's room and looked up at a framed certificate, “full attendance,” she looked over her should to Cadence, “you're a better student than I am.”  
“Full attendance doesn't mean I'm a good student.”  
“But are you?”  
“Yeah I'm pretty good,” Cadence let out a small laugh, which sounded more like a sweet giggle.   
Allison smiled and moved over to Cadence's bed, “your family seems pretty nice, and I feel awful.”  
“Why?”  
“I thought you were going to be bad guys, it seemed to make sense – two moody looking new students who were the children of a former psychopath.”  
Cadence was quietly laughing as Allison spoke, “and now look where you are, one day after your suspicions and you're on my bed.”  
“I was wrong to suspect you, it wasn't fair to make that judgement. I'm sorry.”  
“No need to apologise,” Cadence waved a hand, “there were reasons for your suspicions, it would make sense to a curious mind. And hey, my brother did terrorize a high school prom thanks to the full moon so...”  
“Doesn't make either of you evil.”  
Cadence gave Allison a small smile, they sat for a moment before Cadence jumped up from the bed, “onto the next room?”  
“Sure,” Allison nodded and followed Cadence out of her bedroom to continue the tour of the house.

***

Caleb held his hands together as he looked at Harley, they were both sat on the sofa in the living room. Caleb knew it had only been a day but he really enjoyed Harley's company, he was beginning to think that he liked Harley a bit more than he originally intended. Harley had made Caleb laugh and smile, he seemed to be a kind person, even if they didn't get along in their first moments. On top of the seemingly perfect personality, Harley was cute, Caleb already loved it when he smiled. Harley had been telling Caleb about something, it was a story about something that had happened to him a few years prior – Caleb didn't want to admit that he hadn't been paying attention, but he hadn't. He had been distracted by the thought of Harley – so it wasn't like he was entirely ignoring the boy. Harley began to laugh as he spoke, slowly his laugh became slightly less controlled and it made Caleb focus on reality again, he let out a chuckle as he watched Harley.  
“Your laugh is fascinating.”  
Harley quietened down and pressed his lips together, “well that comment was...”  
“Totally out of the blue, I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay,” Harley shrugged.  
“It is a nice laugh, though.”  
“Thank you.”  
“That's the most sickening conversation I've ever heard,” Cadence faked a gag as she walked into the room with Allison behind her, “honestly Caleb, be more obvious, I dare you.”  
“What?” Caleb glared at Cadence with wide eyes.  
“I'm kidding, take you time with it,” Cadence winked and then walked Allison over to the sofa, “mom and dad are making dinner together, which means it'll probably be something amazing.”  
“It's always amazing,” the teenagers heard Matt shout from the kitchen.  
Cadence laughed and shrugged, “he's not wrong, dad does usually cook great meals.”  
“I'm still not over yesterday's dinner,” Harley commented, “can I come back for dinner every day?”   
“I don't think your dad would enjoy that,” Caleb replied and then let out a laugh, Harley simply replied with a careless shrug.  
“You're good people.”


	7. Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the residents of Beacon Hills are shaken by the presence of the Daehler family, in Brooklyn, Jamie ends up learning a bit more about himself and his friends.

Jamie made his way to Luciana's house, it was dark but he didn't care, he looked down to his phone as he walked. He had sent several texts to Tom but each of them had gone unseen. It was frustrating but he had to live with it, Tom didn't like to believe in stuff like that – it was clear. Jamie wouldn't tell anybody else about his findings – especially not Luciana, he had – after all – made a promise not to tell her. Luciana's father seemed to be a man of mystery and it made Jamie feel uneasy but he didn't want to overreact too much.  
Luciana's house wasn't too far of a walk for Jamie, he made it there within ten minutes. He didn't even have to knock on the front door, he just walked to the side of the house, moved the ladder along close to the open window and climbed into the house, it wasn't breaking and entering – it was just how the group of friends had become now they were older and closer. He practically fell onto the floor of Luciana's bedroom after managing to push himself through the open window. He glanced up and saw Luciana and her father watching him. Luciana's father looked threatening, he was tall with dark features and he rarely seemed to smile. Knowing the new information about him only made Jamie slightly more scared of him.  
“You need to control your friends,” he commented to his daughter before leaving the room.   
Luciana let out a snorting laugh and then helped Jamie up from the ground.  
“I really don't think dad expected you to drop in.”  
“He never does,” Jamie shrugged.   
“So tell me Eyebrows,” Luciana crossed her room and sat down on her bed, “what brings you here?”  
“I just wanted to have a nice conversation with good old Luciana Hainsworth.”  
“Really? You usually only make yourself known to my bedroom when you want some life advice – and honestly, I'd suggest going to Sammy for that, he's got four years on you and three on me – he's more experienced.”  
“Sammy giving life advice?” Jamie laughed loudly, “he's too caught up in his hearteyes for Marissa, which – by the way – is sickening when I'm stuck in the same house as her. Dads love seeing Sammy and Marissa interact, I, do not.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Jealous? Don't be so ridiculous, why would I be jealous over Sammy or Marissa?”  
“Not because of who they are, because of what they have. An openly flirty relationship,” Luciana leaned back as she taunted Jamie, “tell me that's not it.”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
“I've seen how deflated you get when you find out Tom cancelled his trips here,” Luciana shrugged, “which, by the way, happens far too frequently – that boy needs to stop making promises. You get more upset than Kyle does.”  
“Tom and I have a strong friendship.”  
“Yeah, I know, so strong that you cancel your own plans to Skype him.”  
“Well yeah, because he's a good friend.”  
Luciana stood up and crossed her arms, “so if the flirting isn't your issue, then what's up buttercup?”  
“I actually just... I feel like Tom could be trying to keep something from me – I've been researching something – and no, you can't know. Every time I try to talk to Tom about it, he denies it, like a lot, to the point where his denial isn't believable.”  
“Are you investigating if he likes you?”  
“No!”  
“Because I reckon I know the full fledged answer.”  
“It's no- What would you say the answer is?”  
“Well, Tom's attraction to you won't be as obvious as most people. He's biromantic rather than being bisexual which means his attraction to you isn't sexual, it's ro-”  
“Are you saying he's romantically attracted to me?”  
“That's what I'm saying, yes.”  
Jamie shook his head, “you're wro-”  
“Oh, like you'd know,” Luciana scoffed, “I've seen how Tom's eyes light up when he uses your sign name, he loves talking about you, but not in the 'oh he's so hot' way, he just really loves your personality, like a lot.”  
“You couldn't possibly know all of that.”  
“Well, I do.”  
“And how?”  
“It's like... Like I can sense what he's feeling, I'm pretty sure I could be psychic,” Luciana hummed.  
“Maybe,” Jamie slowly nodded, “you really think he likes me?”  
“Yeah, do you like him?”  
“He... has his strong points.”  
“Yes or no?”  
“I don't know,” Jamie pulled a face and looked over to the group of framed photos on Luciana's wall. The first one he looked at was a group photo, it was of Luciana, himself, Tom, Kyle, Marissa and Sam. It wasn't of their first meeting but it reminded Jamie of it.   
They had met when they were all quite younger, both Tom and Jamie were 9, Luciana was 10, Marissa and Kyle were 12 and Sam was 14. They were all at an event specially arranged for people who were deaf or hard of hearing. Tom had been there with Kyle, Jamie and Luciana had been there with Marissa. Sam had been learning ASL himself, hoping to open up his communication skills to more than just those who could hear. Jamie loved that about Sam, for the 20 years he had been alive, he had always been working to help others even though he was also someone who needed help as well. They had become friends at the event, Sam first told them that his mother had been one of the organisers but a few years after he had admitted that it was a lie and he didn't actually have any parents. Kyle, Jamie, and Marissa knew all too well what it felt like to not have parents but unlike Sam, they had been lucky enough to be adopted. Kyle was adopted by Valerie Clarke, Tom's aunt, and her girlfriend Amelia. Sam and Marissa were adopted by two friends of Valerie, Joseph and Peter Moore. The group had ended up being friends since them, Tom made regular visits from Beacon Hills, but even though he wasn't there the entire time he was still a big part of the group.  
The photo itself was from Luciana's sixteenth birthday, they were all wearing more formal attire in the photo. The boys wearing dress shirts and black trousers, Marissa and Luciana were both wearing beautiful cocktail dresses, Marissa's was a light pink dress with an overlay of white lace – Jamie had actually helped her to pick the dress. Luciana's was a strapless bright blue dress with a black petticoat underneath. Jamie looked at Tom in the picture, curious if he could see what Luciana had been seeing, he was laughing in the picture, and Jamie recalled that Tom was actually laughing about something he had said – but that didn't mean anything. Then he looked at himself in the photo, he was watching Tom laugh.  
“Total hearteyes,” Luciana stood by Jamie's side, “you were crushing on him so hard that day and you can't deny it.”  
Jamie rolled his eyes and looked at the next photo, it wasn't actually a single photo, it was three photo strips. Sam and Marissa were one strip, they were pulling funny faces and in one of them using signs that Marissa would probably never use in front of their dads. Jamie and Tom were the next pair – Jamie remembered that moment, Luciana had practically pushed them together for the pictures, she had called out 'why don't we do two at a time? I'll go with Kyle' and obviously, Sam and Marissa had opted to go together. Tom and Jamie had nothing against going together, but Tom was used to being with Kyle whenever they did pair activities. The four photos with Jamie and Tom actually made Jamie smile, the first one, they were both pulling their silliest faces. Tom's cheeks were puffed out and he had his eyes crossed, Jamie had brushed his eyebrows out and pulled an equally odd face. Jamie remembered that being the day the first comment about his eyebrows had been made. The second photo in the strip of Jamie and Tom had been of them smiling sweetly, Tom's smile seemed almost like a child's. The third photo Jamie had jokingly leaned in to kiss Tom's cheek, and Tom had a fake shocked expression on his face. Then the fourth photo, they both had fake frowns, Jamie recalled only just being able to stay like that for the photo but soon after the flash they had both let out a loud laugh.   
Then he looked to the strip of Luciana and Kyle, the photos were mostly of Kyle and Luciana messing around, Luciana never actually looked at the camera in the pictures, which only made Kyle's faces funnier.   
The next photo Jamie looked at was of Luciana and Marissa, they were both making snow angels and laughing.  
Then the next one was of Luciana and her mother.  
The last one Jamie looked at was of himself and Luciana, he couldn't exactly remember what it was from but it was one of the older photos on the wall, Jamie was pretty sure he was only 12 in it. He looked to Luciana who was examining another photo on the wall, it was another group picture, but this one had Robbie in it.  
“Look how pouty you are,” Luciana laughed, Jamie looked at the photo and couldn't stop himself from chuckling.  
She was right, in the photo he seemed to be moodier than usual. Tom had Robbie on his back, Sam and Marissa were – once again – doing a cute pose together, Kyle, Luciana, and Jamie were all sat on the floor in front of them.   
“Looks like you are jealous, huh?”  
“Was,” Jamie corrected, “I've matured since then.”  
“This wasn't that long ago, Jams.”  
Jamie shrugged and moved over to Luciana's bed, “even if Tom does like me, he's not replying to my texts, and I think it's because of my investigation.”  
“Well, there is one way you can stop him from ignoring you,” Luciana reasoned, she walked over to him with a small smile.  
“Well then, little ray of sunshine, tell me what that is.”  
“Go to Beacon Hills,” Luciana suggested easily, “ignoring online messages and calls is easy, ignoring your little puppy face in person is the most difficult thing ever, more impossible than hating Marissa.”  
“That is pretty impossible,” Jamie agreed, he shrugged, “but I can't just do that.”  
“Your dads will let you go, won't they?”  
“Yeah but I won't really have anywhere to stay.”  
“I'm sure Tom's parents would let you stay at their place, didn't Kyle stay in their spare room once?”  
Jamie nodded after a moment, he glanced around the room and then quickly stood up, “yeah, hey I'm going to go grab a drink if that's okay, do you want one?”  
“Yeah sure, do you want me to-”  
“No, it's okay, I'll be quick,” Jamie offered politely before leaving the room.  
Jamie looked curiously at the doors as he made his way to the stairs, he rushed down the steps, almost tripping at the bottom, then he glanced into the living room where Luciana's father was sat by himself. Luciana's mother had been at work which made what Jamie wanted to achieve easier for himself. He made his way towards the man who was sat on the sofa focused on a book.  
“Mr. Hainsworth,” Jamie placed his hands behind his back as the man looked up at him.  
“Jamie, I'm glad you decided to walk through the door instead of climbing through the window.”  
“Luciana gave me permission,” Jamie shrugged, “but I want to ask you... About that thing.”  
“A thing could be anything for you.”  
“Beacon Hills,” Jamie crossed his arms, “I want to know about your past.”  
“I can't tell you that,” The man sighed and closed his book, “why do you need to know?”  
“Tom, you know, the one who lives in Beacon Hills, he doesn't believe me when I say about werewolves. But you sai-”  
“That his father is a werewolf, I didn't lie to you. In fact, Tom is probably lying to you.”  
“He refuses to believe that I know.”  
“I can't really help you with that.”  
“Just give me some information on werewolves,” Jamie shrugged, “something that'll make him stop denying it all.”  
“Have you told him that you know me?”  
“Well yeah.”  
“Then again, you only know me as a Hainsworth,” the man laughed.  
“That's not your last name?”  
“It's... Well, it's kind of a cover-up,” the man admitted.  
“Then what is your last name?”  
“Hale.”


End file.
